When manufacturing a semiconductor integrated circuit (IC), it is hard to know whether the semiconductor IC is a good product or a defective product without testing and evaluating the semiconductor IC. For this reason, a test is made by contacting a probe to a connection pad for test or a connection pad actually used after the semiconductor IC is manufactured, as described in Patent Document 1.
However, the connection pad is laminated with insulation layers and the like as the semiconductor IC manufacturing processes are progressed. Accordingly, when performing a test, the connection pad itself needs to be exposed by, for example, etching the insulation layer or the like.
That is, there is a problem in the configuration of the semiconductor IC in the related art in that the testing is not able to be performed before reaching a final stage of the semiconductor IC manufacturing, and even a defective semiconductor IC needs to be subject to the semiconductor IC manufacturing until reaching the final stage thereof.
If an evaluation test for a good product or a defective product can be performed during the manufacturing process of the semiconductor IC without having the connection pad to be opened and exposed, the remaining process may be skipped for the defective product and the throughput can be increased while reducing the cost.
Therefore, in the related art, a test pad is formed to be parallel with a connection pad to be connected by wires, so that an evaluation test can be conducted with the test pad even without using the connection pad, as described in Patent Documents 2 and 3.